Ship's Cat
by albert12
Summary: Drabble Series: Mal is forced into acquiring a ship's cat for Serenity. The result is some strange, feline-related situations... *Chapter 5- River*
1. Jayne

Author's note: Just a short drabble I wrote a while back. Finals are over, so I'm posting this to celebrate the fact I passed Calculus I.

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, Serenity or anything to do with said series.

* * *

><p>Malcolm Reynolds was ticked off.<p>

A few weeks ago, they had been forced to purchase a cat. It wasn't an idea Mal liked, but the mice that had invaded the ship made it an absolute necessity. All those lovely nooks and crannies that made _Serenity_ a perfect smuggling ship also made it mighty impossible to find and eradicate mice.

And so, a big black-and-white tomcat had become part of the ship's crew. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on just who the cat would form an instant bond with it.

"Jayne! The cat is not a napkin!"

The cat looked up from Jayne's lap, glared at him, and went back to washing the protein crumbs out of its fur.

Jayne just kept on eating his sandwich.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!<p> 


	2. Inara

Author's note: Well, I had only intended "Ship's Cat" to be a short drabble. However, all my reviewers asked for another chapter, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, Serenity or anything to do with said series. If I did, there would be a spin-off already.

* * *

><p>Inara Serra was a Companion. Companions are supposed to be calm, collected, and not given to girlish screaming.<p>

This situation, however, was an exception.

Twenty seconds ago, she had climbed in Serenity's sole shower, intent on scrubbing off the dust and dirt of a long day on a desert planet, tracking down (and rescuing) the wayward Captain.

She reached for the tub of old-fashioned brown soft soap, a gift from the people of Triumph (and probably the only good thing to come from the whole 'Saffron' adventure). However, her fingers closed around something squishy- and furry.

Curiously, she brought it up to her face for closer inspection.

It was half a mouse.

In his quarters on the other end of the ship, Mal was roused from a sound sleep by high-pitched squeal.

* * *

><p>Author's note:Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!<p> 


	3. Kaylee

Author's note: Well, I finished the next chapter, so here it is! I have been doing some work ahead, and I have the rest of this drabble-series planed out, more or less.

I had been planning to do a wonderful Christmas fic this year, but its still- though not through lack of effort- in a very rough state, so it is being re-scheduled for next year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, Serenity or anything to do with said series. If I did, there would be a spin-off series being made.

* * *

><p>Kaylee Frye did not startle <em>too<em> easily, or at least she told herself that.

It had started when she decided, late one evening, that the Bussard Emitter probably wouldn't last much longer without a few adjustments. Unfortunately, a bolt had come off in her hand, and a five-minute job had instantly stretched into a two-hour job.

She was squatting down, tightening the final bolt, when she thought to look at the clock.

It was midnight. Not a person on the ship would be up at this time.

Suddenly, something gently but forcefully bumped up against her rear end.

It was most of a day before Mal brought himself to forgive the Kaylee. It was significantly longer before he forgave the cat.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas, and I hope everyone remembers the true reason for the season: Christ's birth.<p>

Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!


	4. Mal

Author's note: Well, it's been a while since I updated this fic. Schoolwork is taking up a lot of my time, and my inspiration has been sporadic at best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, Serenity or anything to do with said series. If I did, there would be a spin-off series being made.

* * *

><p>It had been one of those days. First, a deal had gone bad. An Alliance-cruiser-turning-up-in-the-middle-of-illicit-dealings kind of bad. Somewhere in the ruckus, a fuel line had been jarred loose, and they had to set down on an uninhabited backwater moon to make repairs.<p>

No sooner had they opened the door, however, than the cat made a run for it.

The fuel line was quickly repaired, but the cat was not so easily found. Mal had finally sent out search parties after Kaylee had said something excessively rude about his lack of caring. That, and the fact he couldn't just abandon one of his crew, no matter how much he disliked said feline.

So he was currently stumbling back to the ship, muddy, bruised, and with no clue as to the location of the cat. The sun had gone down some hours ago, and guessing from the world in the sky above, it was on towards midnight.

He stumbled up the ramp in defeat, his mind towards a shower, something warm to eat, and collapsing into bed. He was so occupied in these thoughts he almost didn't look up and see the furry white creature blinking at him from its favorite place on top the stairs.

Mal said something extraordinarily impolite.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!<p> 


	5. River

Author's Note: My sporadic inspiration finally decided to come back!

The idea for this story originated in my cat, who chewed in half the cord to a pair of headphones not two days after I purchased them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, Serenity or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Pride." River stated "All so full of pride it won't settle 'till everyone knows."<p>

Simon, who had been trying to organize the infirmary when this startling announcement was made, turned around.

"Wha.."

"Look!" River pointed at the doorway. "All sorts of pride! Must show it off before it goes away!"

The Cat stalked quickly past the doorway, head high and some sort of rubberized computer cable hanging out of its mouth.

Two seconds later, Kaylee stormed past, demanding the cat give up the port thruster control interlink.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!<p> 


End file.
